Sevie Never Again, please
by WEAT-BIX
Summary: Draco Rapes Severus ... it goes from there. WARNING: Extremely sadistic. Dont Like then Dont Read.
1. Draco Rapes Sevie

S.F.S****

Draco Rapes Severus

By: weat-bix 

Rating: whatever the highest rating you know is.

**Warning:** profanities, violence, relatively detailed rape, problems with laws, thoughts of Snape ect… and even more of my different way of thinking.

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns most characters, muggles. & sorta their situations. I own a weird enough mind to think of the stuff I wrote like this

**SUMMARY: **could a student rape a teacher. Draco Snape I had this idea a while ago when I saw a kid my age coming onto a old guy who wasn't into him. Personally I thought it was gross but I got the gist of it anyway and thought this up. But I didn't write it until after I read a small newspaper article about a 13 year old in England that pleaded guilty of raping his teacher. One thing tough is that if its consensual than legally it's the older person who raped the younger one.

Category: horror/angst

Spoilers: Harry Potter books

A/N: don't read this if you're looking for anything nice. My mind came up with this and…– I don't need a physiatrist – one of my yr 9 teachers got me to see the school counselor but she couldn't figger out what was wrong with me. Do you know how hard it is writing in present tense?

_Who would knock at my personal quarters after dinner?_ I open the door and see Draco Malfoy. _My favorite student, sure he needs to see the ways of the world as he sees himself as a sadist but that's ok. I myself thought I was a sadist before I became a death eater that was why I joined I thought I would enjoy it. But I found out that it was too much they took things too far. _"What is it Draco?"

"I thought I'd come to see you professor!" _no shit Draco why else would you be here._ He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. _So just assume your welcome! I hate having people in here, it just makes me uncomfortable._ "I really like you." He says

"What are you getting at Draco?" I ask knowing fully and hoping he doesn't.

"I like you and thought we could – you know – do something about it. And here would be a good place." He says motioning to the bed. _Are you insane?_

"You're a student and I'm a teacher, I have boundaries Draco."

"No-one would have to know."

"That doesn't change the situation."

"Just because you teach me, I could quit school." _Yea and have your father kill you._

"Most people your age…" _wouldn't want to. Just got hormones._

"Are you implying that I'm just a kid! So what if you were born first." _Just a kid sure you're a strong kid but I'm a foot taller than you and I could still throw you across a classroom if I wanted._

I walk up to him so that he can see my full height and obviously has to look up at me.

"Who's side are you on? The dark lords or Dumbledore's" _a loaded question. Without a right answer I can't say I'm not a death eater but I'm at Hogwarts and the dark lord is dead._

"Dumbledore." I say and put on a look as if to say I'm lying. _One good thing about being almost emotionless is faking emotions._

"Then I'll tell my father and you'll be busted big time."

"What are you stupid, we're at Hogwarts I can't say I'm on the Dark side here."

He smiles slowly "your going to do what I want or else I'll tell Dumbledore that you're a death eater and I'll also tell my father you're a traitor then you wont be able to run to my dad for safety and you wont be able to run to Dumbledore either, you'll be stuffed." _Dumbledore would help me but I need Lucius on my side._

"What do you want?" I ask fearing the answer and hating the manipulation of a student. I banish these emotions knowing they are dangerous but it is harder than usual.

He places a locking and silencing charm on the door "a good fuck no-dar." He says with a laugh. _If I'm prepared to suffer at the dark lords feet then I can play whore for a kid right?_

He takes off his clothes and sits on my bed and gives me a significant look. I take off my clothes feeling so used. _God he can already get what he wants from me with a look._

He kisses me roughly and pushes me onto my bed I almost push his smaller exposed body off me but I remind myself of the stakes and make my body go limp. He shoves his tong in my mouth and I leave mine where it was, he tastes like pudding in a shitty kid like way.

I shut my eyes and fight to remain limp instead of tightening in resistance. I can't see him but I can feel his bare legs on mine and his torso pressed against me I stop a shiver. _No-one wants to fuck something that's totally non-responsive right?_

He flips me over and I make sure I don't help him but I don't stop him either I just let him ruin my body. He cups a hand on my bare ass before plunging in and my effort to remain limp is ruined, I instantly tighten at the mass pain I knew was coming, making it much more acute. I make a scream that only he can hear. _I could fight him off easily, he's just a kid, but he knows his blackmail._

He abuses me for too long. _Any time at all is too long. I don't deserve this much do I?_

When he finally withdraws and doesn't reenter he uses my bathroom to get cleaned up and wash my blood off him. He has a shower and I stay curled on my side on my bed with blood poring out of my ass, trying to ignore the pain.

Draco walks out of my bathroom fully dressed and looking as smug as always. "If you tell anyone about this –"

"You'll tell Dumbledore and your daddy that I'm a traitor?"

"Even better I'll say that I suggested it and you agreed and then legally, you just raped me!"

He notices that I haven't moved, it takes him a few seconds to realize why, then he laughs softly and throws my clothes at me. He takes off the charms and leaves saying "see you later Sevie." _Don't call me that._


	2. Aftermath Tinking

Latter that night when I think I am capable of crawling far enough to get my wand without feinting I slide off my bed and crawl to it. I fix myself up and go to my bathroom, I shiver at the thought. _Draco used this after he … raped me…_I look at myself in the mirror. _Wow I got a black eye. _I fix it with my wand. _Physical injury is undoable but …_I stare into my eyes their as blank as always, hollow like, _that's nice no-one will be able to see a difference there._ I clean my bathroom magically _as close to good as it can get now. _Then I have a warm shower somehow more aware that I'm not wearing anything than I normally am even though there is nobody around. I let the water run over me and I scrub at my skin with my soap._ I know what I'm doing and I know it doesn't help but I feel like I need it anyway. _I think back on what Draco said; _"see you later sevie." Oh fuck he can have me any time he wants now. His blackmail doesn't expire._ I slide down the shower wall and sit in the water. Feelings coming over me I know the stakes and I have to keep my emotions in check, but these ones are harder to banish than normal ones or old ones. I look into my eyes in the mirror again, they still appear to be hollow but an experienced person might notice if they bother to look. I vanish my blood from my floor and my bed, then I change my bed _anything different. _And I try to get to sleep on my couch.


	3. Teaching Draco

After I finished teaching the first years _bloody slow and stupid can't manage the easy boring potions._ It's time to teach Draco's class _I'd normally play with potters head but I don't know how I'm going to be able to deal with teaching Draco now. What if he does something? Ok if I just act the way I normally do I should be alright. No-one will notice that I'm afraid of a student. _The class walks in and I try to act as always. _Got to favor Draco. _"Potion is on the board." I say and wave my wand at it.

"But sir?"

"What Granger?" _I didn't fail you on this yet give me a chance to._

"That's a very complicated potion sir." I turn to look at the board _shit. potion to cure cuts and bruises I must have made too many of these not wanting to go to the hospital wing, I'm better at potions than spells. At least I didn't name it. Granger will know but no-one else will. _

"Don't think your up to it Granger?" _I never make mistakes and I have to act normal, god what a stuff up._

Class followed as expected with some dangerous sounding potions explosions. I notice Draco's explode _it is an advanced potion _and smirk inwardly ignoring it externally _I cant fail him, I don't._ I reach Grangers desk the only one that's the right colour _I could use some of that _it changes in front of my eyes and it's the first class that I rather it hadn't "should be grey." I say and Granger looks at it questioningly then stares at Draco _she knows and this time I'd rather she said it but she knows not to by now. _I walk to Draco's_ or what was Grangers_ "this is what it should look like everyone!" Draco gives me a look and I pretend not to notice but walk away anyway I see Potter trying to concentrate over a bubbly green solution his glasses nearly slipping off his nose and walk over to taunt the prick _better than Draco now kid._ His potion melts the bottom of his caldron and seeks onto the floor beneath him it melts part of his shoes before he jumps onto the chair and it begins to melt that Potter stays on the melting chair for about a minute before I vanish the potion and he falls off the odd angled chair to the ground. "Class dismissed."

The class walks out grumbling _I think I was me_ but Draco stays behind for a minute "see you tonight!" I stay composed until he is out of the door then I let my head fall to the table _how long will he be like this, how long will he last._


	4. Running

I hear a knock at my door and flinch _dam it I know no-one can see me but I can't get used to being scared like this_. _I'm not here please think I'm not here. _"I know you're in there" _what else can I do. I can't tell anyone or I'll be charged with pedophilia and rape. I can't stand up against a kid because I can't let the death eaters think I'm a traitor and I don't think I could stand myself if I knowingly let a kid do that to me if I allow myself to be so vulnerable._

I grab a handful of flu powder and throw it in my fire. _Where can I run to? Who would help me? Who could I fool? _"alohamora"

"McGonagall's Quarters." I step into the fire and whisk into an office to calmly and smoothly land in front of McGonagall._ You can't notice any difference in me._

"What is it Severus? Why couldn't it wait until morning?" _Why am I here, I'm not running away from a kid who fucked me._

"I was trying to develop a new potion, and I got an unexpected result. My Quarters are filled with a gas that I would rather stay away from to be safe until I can be sure to neutralize it." _Please believe it._

"Why come here? Why not seek Dumbledore's help."_ Because he might be experienced enough to see the fear and confusion in my eyes if he looks for it and I don't want to give him a reason to look._

"This potion, its, well, I'd like to surprise him with it, I might not even be able to complete it and I don't want to get his hopes up."

"You seem nervous." _I'm not, please I'm the same as always no fresh memories and no reminders of others, I'm fine I'm not a rapist and I'm not a victim._

"I don't like it when I stuff up potions."

"How long would you need to stay here?" _until Draco stops? _

"I can't say for sure, it could be a few days or a month, I need some time to figger out what I did and then to fix it." _Good that can get me an immeasurable amount of time. Please let me stay._

"You should inform someone who can help with potions." _Bloody moral helpers think they are so good think every situation has a solution._

"I'd rather not." _If I had done that I would have said the same thing._

"Fine but you're sleeping on the couch." _Like I'd want to sleep anywhere else._

"Thanks Minerva."


	5. Morning

I wake up several times from nightmares glad that I didn't scream only to remember the things that supposedly happened in them and even to baud on the possibility of them actually happening. _I wish I couldn't remember my nightmares. _I try to banish the thoughts but they return as soon as I get near to sleep.

I hear Minerva's footsteps enter the room and quickly try to unfold myself realizing that I had slept in a very defensive position and hoping that she hadn't noticed it. As I straighten my legs and pull out my arms I fall off her small couch.

She laughs softly and says "Good Morning." In a 'every-morning-a-great-new-day-to-love-all-day-through' voice.

I grunt a half pronounced "Gmornin" and get up rubbing the pins and needles out of my arm. I brush my teeth and splash cold water on my face _I really don't want a shower and I didn't bring a change of clothes. _Then I walk back out to Minerva knowing that it's obvious that I didn't get a good nights sleep but that happens every so often anyway.

"I guess you're not a morning person" Minerva says brightly.

"Because I'm really a any other time of the day person."_ A joke? At least it was a sarcastic one so no-one is suspicious and it puts a nice light mood on things._

Minerva laughed a little "shall we go to breakfast, I can't wait to tell everyone who I got in my room." I flinch internally _I know that was a joke they're everywhere in this place._

"I'm – a little embarrassed about that potion and all, so if it's alright, could you…?"

"Yes, I won't tell anyone. You know I was only kidding right?" _of corse, if you wanted some action you would have took it because if a student can do that to me what could someone who taught me when I was a student do._

"of-corse" _that didn't sound too forced did it?_


	6. Teachers Table

I sit at the teachers table overlooking all the students and feel a slight surge in power rush through me almost enough to make me feel like I am in control of my life, almost. I watch as some of my young slytherins bicker to get the seat next to a young good looking girl. I laugh mentally and admire her character. It is obvious from a single glance in the young girls' eyes that she is given a large amount of power through their desire, she is very young and they haven't abused her yet. At this point in her life her looks have elevated her and helped her. I look at the young men and know that if she doesn't become very good at curses she will grow to hate the features that make them go mad and to wish to never be desired again even if it means never to be loved. It is only a matter of time before those young boys that fight over her and grant her every wish to get her approval will be governed by their desire for her, not just her good will but her body and I have no doubt that unless that girl is very talented at defence they will take it.

Just as I feel my heart sinking for the future of a girl who thinks her-self lucky to be born beautiful and I start to look around the rest of the school I feel a large strong hand grip my shoulder. I hold back a shudder but allow my muscles to tighten. _I always do._ I look around to see Hagrid. Normally I would relax once I saw him but my remnants of nightmares show me a much scarier image: Hagrid standing by the bed I had as a student here totally naked_ and he's massive _glaring down at me, demanding that I take my clothes off and allow him in. _something that I have never seen in my life but is terrifyingly realistic anyway. _

"Had a bad nights sleep?" he asks in his usual morning voice.

"Just old bad dreams." I say as though it was nothing.

He nods and takes his seat. I stare back at the children and see Draco walk in with Gregory and Vincent, he's looking a little frustrated but they don't seem to have noticed. He glances my way and gives me an instant death stare before looking away. I finish my breakfast glad that I don't have to teach his class today and dreading the time that will come when I will.


	7. Teaching Class

I walk to the dungeons glad of the crowds that seem to part in my presence much too aware that Draco has lost his buds and is following me. I arrive at my class and begin my lesson letting the class in and leaving Draco out. It's a seventh year class and because of the high standards needed to get into my class I don't need to be entirely attentive to the class. _Which is defendant good because I can't seem to go five seconds without glancing at the door. _Draco is skipping class and standing outside the door for the whole lesson glaring at me. I notice one of the students glance towards the door knowing that he can't see out of it but also knowing that he will know who is out there when he leaves. _I can't invite him in and get him to piss off, because I'm too scared. What if he says something in front of everyone? What if he gets me back for it?_

The class leave and I follow too close behind so that I don't get left alone with Draco. _Please don't notice that I'm not acting like I normally do. It's better to take this risk than my other option. _

I make my way through the crowded corridors to the teachers common I sit down inside and glance at the door where Draco is standing. He mouths 'I'll get you later' and leaves to go to his next class. I try to relax a little noticing how stiffly I'm holding myself, but I can't seem to do it. I stare at the empty fireplace trying to think of ways to get around what's going on a way to get rid of Draco for longer. _I could put a charm on my door so that it keeps him out and only see him in classes._


	8. Packing a Life

I wake up from the closest thing I've had to good sleep since Draco entered my dorm when Minerva enters the common and sits down near me.

"Getting better sleep on the chair than on my couch?" I look around relieved that no-one else is in here to hear that.

"Slightly. I was wondering if it would be alright if I could get some of my things quickly and leave them in your dorm." _So that I can change out of these clothes sometime._

"How can you get them from your dorm?"

"All I have to do is not breathe in or stay in there for over half an hour in any given three days."

"And you're sure about that?"

"No."

"You're welcome to have some things."

"Thanks."

"Do you know how weird that sounds coming from you?" _oh great now my gratitude is a guide to tell you how wrong I am. _I shrug my shoulders and leave for my dorm.

I get inside and pull out my old suitcase I place my notes for class and some notes of interest I've been working on with a quill and ink at the bottom I lay two robes on top _if I wash right I can make that work _and four pairs of underwear _always good to have spares _I throw in some spare change out of habit and glance around _what_ _else might I need to stay out of here, what might I want?_ I settle for grabbing a few bottles of healing potion and putting charms on them so that no-one will know they are there. _How to pack my life in five minutes._ I throw in a knife half out of habit and half out of something else. I have a shower and change, spill a harmless potion to create a long lasting harmless fog. And leave for Minerva's room. Once I get there I slide my suitcase under the couch _can't even tell its there unless you look for it. _

I walk back up to the staff common and Minerva asks "come back for a nice sleep?"

"Yes" I say blandly. _I haven't but I could use one. _I sit back down in the armchair and feel my mind relax more than I thought it would.


	9. Meetings

I start towards the dungeons but before I get there I notice that I'm alone in a corridor with Draco _oh no, not again, not here, not now, not ever._ He comes up to me and angrily says "Where were you last night."

"I have to go, I have a class to teach." He pushes me hard and I take a step back _he is strong _but basically hold my ground _I have to show that I'm not intimidated by him _he grumbles and pulls me behind a painting into a secret corridor.

"Don't bullshit me!" he hisses and then kisses me. I stand tall but cower inside. _He doesn't care, he isn't trying to intimidate me, and he couldn't give a shit how I feel he just wants me to be his._

"I'm expected in class." I say, all emotion leaving my voice as my mind is filled with it.

"Fine but I'll see you outside our common room after dinner! And if your not there Dumbledore and my father will be hearing about it."

I nod seeling my own suffering and head to my class determined not to be late and set anyone's alarm off.

I concentrate on what I'm putting on the board for the fifth years and walk around the room its Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw so I am able to insult enough people without concentration and avoid explosions or major stuff ups. I notice a blond hufflepuff that looks quite simular to Draco _and Lucius _and wonder _why haven't I noticed that before._ I walk around to his potion and notice that it's the perfect colour but is slightly bubblier than it ought to be. "That's too bubbly, you've got the heat too high, use less heat and use it for longer, it's not a race unless you want to get killed. You've been in my class for five years have you learnt nothing?"

He looks at me and I can see that I have scared him but instead of hating him for fearing me when I am not a psychopath, like I normally do, I feel a kind of dull satisfaction and week triumph.

I walk past one that is bright orange and say "Purple." _He must be a friend of the Malfoy look alike with a glare like that._

They leave and its time to teach the second year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. I have a second to dwell on an unwanted fact. _I'm not a hero or a brave man I just have no other choice but to face my fears, if I had a choice I wouldn't do it. _Then I allow the class in. I teach a simular class to the last one with a few pops and bubbles but nothing remotely dangerous because I gave them a potion I knew they were capable of so that I could drift unnoticed. The lesson ends and I feel like I've unknowingly improved some of their self esteems as I hear one of them announce "I got that one, did you see it? Perfect potion."

I almost growl at her confidence but I notice that there is one hufflepuff left. He approaches my desk slowly and I recognise the hesitation in his steps. _He's a perceptive little bugger I just hope he hasn't noticed me for what I am while I'm vulnerable._

"Sir…I was um …er…sir…are you…um"

"What is it Mark?" I notice the way he is staring at the ground and shuffling his feet.

"Sir…er…are you alright sir?" _oh fuck, a student can notice!_

"I'm fine!" I yell, instantly making it obvious that I'm not. He flinches and takes a step back and I realise that I scared him, I hate it when people are scared of me. And I've tipped him off too well. "Sorry Mark. I am alright." He gives me a sceptical but cautious look and I know that he is too good for that to work so I continue "I just didn't get much sleep the last couple of nights and the sleep I did get wasn't too good. You know the kind of effect that can have on people."

He gives a bit of a smile that tells me he knows all about that and nods a little. "Hope it doesn't last too long, see you next lesson."

"Buy Mark." _glad that worked on him but, he's a kid and what about Dumbledore, I can't just avoid him._


	10. The Best Chapter Rape Horror What If?

I sit at the table not wanting to eat but not wanting to finish either. I accidentally catch Draco's eye and take in the glare he is giving me, I feel a shudder run down my insides but make sure I don't show any exterior signs. _I hate this dinner and this waiting but I would do almost anything to have it never end. _I stay longer than I normally would and notice that there are only three other teachers left and only about seventeen students left. _It would be suspicious if I stayed any longer and I can't let anyone know._

I walk to the slytherin common room as slowly as I dare, when I get to the entrance Draco exits and says "Took you long enough, come on."

He practically drags me into the common room and past all the slytherins I tried to look composed whilst practically running past the kids from my house. _Oh God this is all too familiar, I can't do this again._ We reach his dorm and he orders the others out. Gregory and Vincent leave with out a word but Blaize asks "what teachers pet Draco needs a private word with our head of house so I have to leave my dorm I don't think so!"

_That's it Blaize! stop this shit and let me go._ "Fuck off Blaize!"

"I don't think so I have just as much right to use this room as you do." _Yea that's the way stick up for yourself, wish I could do that too. _

"Tell him he has to piss of already." Draco declares of me and I could see that threat in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Blaize but I can't allow you to stay, I need Draco in here alone." _I hate me._

Blaize grumbles and grabs a book and leaves the room. I look around trying not to think about what is happening. _my old dorm. This god dam old torture dorm._

He kisses me and I fight back the erg to fight him. _How can I just let him do this to me?_

He pushes me down and my back hits the wall, I'm half sitting on the ground, I stare up at him. I see his blond hair in front of that green canvas and something clicks inside me. _Not again. I don't want to re-live this. Not again._

I curl my legs to my chest and hold my arms around them I lean my forehead on my knees and fight back tears. "Please, don't do this again, please just leave me alone."

He kicks my shin but I don't dare move "wimp."

"Please leave me alone, please don't do this Lucius."

"I am not my father! I am nothing like my father!" I looked up into Lucius's eyes, the ones that had stared down upon mine with desire for my younger teen years and shivered.

"I am not him!" I know it is Draco but at this moment they are so simular that it doesn't matter which it is.

"You're more alike than you think!" I say with a large amount of malice in my voice. It's a voice I had dreamed of using against Lucius.

"He didn't …" Draco says realizing that he did.

"Not to a teacher, but the idea was the same." I counter.

"To you?" _almost fearful there don't get scared of yourself bastard._

"No" I lie. I can almost see the way the older students had looked at me, _mounds of fear but not of me but of what had already happened to me. I don't want anyone to look at me anything like that again._

"Then I'm nothing like him!" he kisses me roughly again. He pulles my head away from the wall and casts a silencing and locking charm on the dorm. He slams my head against the bed and says "you ever do anything to stop this occurring again and I'll get my dad onto you." _Not literally, please not literally. _

"I could ge- ahhh- get him onto you." _If I dared risk that._

"But he'd trust me more." I crawl towards the wall keeping my ass on the ground as Draco magically strips us both. He presses his body against mine and I pull my arm in front of me. He punches my gut "let me in before I tie you to the bed!" I shiver and go limp hoping it ends soon. "Some foreplay this time?" I don't reply. He stands up and positiones himself in front of my mouth. I don't move. "Open up." I open my mouth obediently and he slides himself into it. He may only be a boy and not be fully grown but it still seems too big for my mouth. He pulls himself out and I move my toung around trying to ignore that taste but before I can do more than that he brought his knee up under my chin and I bight my toung and bang the back of my head against the wall "Do it properly." He puts himself back in my mouth and I use my toung to prick the right places until he comes. I spit some of it back out and see that it is a pinkish colour from the blood in my mouth. "Swallow it dam it." Draco holds my mouth shut and I have no choice but to swallow the liquid that is still in my mouth. "You give the worst blow jobs ever!" I nod. _It's not like I want to be renowned for being good at it anyway. _"But don't worry, your tight little ass makes up for that." I shiver again and he grabs onto my hair and jerks me to my knees. He bends me over the bed so that my chest is on the bed and my knees are on the floor. He thrusts into me and I can't help but scream, he pumps into me and I feel like my ass is on fire while my pelvis is roughly pushed against the edge of the bed. I can no longer feel my ass it is num and I know it is badly damaged but I can feel my balls get squashed against the wood of the bed before they fall back down and the cut that the bed has made gets deeper. When Draco is finally satisfied and lets me fall to the ground I wish that I had done something. I shiver and the involuntary movement causes the pain in my ass to return with a stunning force. The room goes blurry and I can only think of how much it hurts I try to slither away from the blond figger that is leaning over me. I crawl under the bed but it manages to pull me out. I realise that I'm crying and blindly struggling to get away.

He points his wand at me and I flinch but I find that I am instantly presentable looking. "Stand up." I shake my head.

"Stand" he says again more demandingly. And I rise to my feat and whimper at the pain it causes me. "I s'pose you can walk through the common room like that you fucking petophile!" I wince and straighten myself up. _I look very composed but inside I feel like shit._

Draco cleanes himself up and I look down on him my body filling with hate. _He might only be a kid but I so want to see his brains splatter now. _

I ball my hands into fists and concentrate on the pain and not showing it so that I don't do anything dangerous. I hold myself as though nothing had happened and walk down the staircase, Blaze is sitting about five steps down reading I notice that he glairs at me but doesn't say anything before returning to his dorm. _If I keep this up they will know. _I walk through the common room and although there aren't many people there every eye that is there is on me. _They will tell the ones that aren't here._

I keep my head up and make it to my dorm I walk into my bathroom and almost collapse letting the pain take me. I see it all happen again in my head and feel that anger I smash the mirror with my fist and put a hole through my bathroom door with my foot. I fall to the ground _this is so useless _and cry out in pain. I heal myself and see myself in one of the shards from the mirror. _ I look rustled, I can't live like this, but I can't see an alternative._ I pick up a sharp shard and press it lightly against my wrist. _Just push and slide. _I shut my eyes and feel the cold edge of the glass. _And if it doesn't work? If McGonagall finds me and I have to answer to all their questions? What then? _I let the shard fall to the ground. I take a few deep breaths and think _I lived through this before I can do it again, I can make it. _I take a few more deep breaths and try to get all the raging emotions out of me.


	11. Nothings Wrong

I head up to McGonagall's dorm. "Where have you been?" she asks _like I need to tell her where I am._

"working." _Nice and vague_

"On what?" I raise an eye brow. _What could you think?_

"A neutraliser." _That I don't need._

"How's it coming?" _How long do I need to stay here?_

"Fairly good." She smiles and I sit on her couch and slide my suitcase out from under it, take out some students work and start marking it.

"So that's where you hid it?" _you were expecting under the floorboards weren't you?_

"It's not hidden."

"Just not noticeable." I smile slightly at the exact words and their accuracy.


	12. Nightmares

I wake up shaking and whimpering I stifle a cry and glance around the dark room. _Oh Shit._ I jump back wards and bang my elbow against the back of the couch but continue to back away from the sitting figger that had been watching me sleep in the dark.

"Calm down Severus." McGonagall said quietly.

"What the hell were you doing there?" I ask outraged at her for the panic she sent me into.

"You were making a lot of noise and I couldn't sleep with it so I listened instead." She said.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up and go back to sleep?" I said angrily.

"You need to sleep." She said soothingly.

"Well thanks for caring" I say with a lot of anger still coming through in my voice.

"What were you dreaming about?" _being raped by Lucius and Draco but … shit if you heard…_

"Can't remember." _I told everyone before that I could only remember a little of my nightmares, just the general idea and sometimes not even that._

"Do you think it might have been about -" _so you know about Lucius, but I don't need reminding ok!_

"I don't bloody well know ok! What the hell do you think, you were the one listening."

"I don't know, you just seemed to be pleading 'Don't' and 'please no' and then you went all quiet and just whimpered."

I hang my head but say nothing _the pleading didn't work, it never does. _

A/N: so if you read this far I guess you're a bit sadistic, yea? Anyways the kinds of things that were going on in my life that enabled me to think like this have ended (thankfully). But this story still moves me, scarry as it is, I had a few ideas for where it was going but I cant write them properly any more. I would however still like to read the rest so this is a challenge to every creative sadist out there, please continue my story and send it to me or let me know where to find it. My email is please send me stuff. Ask for ideas if you need to. and check out some of my other stuff if you like.


	13. Another Meeting?

Just rehashing, its been years since i did anything to this story...

things have changed (thankfully) but i noticed this story getting a few fans ... so i read it again, and it scared me, and to top it all off i scared me, by thinking about all the things that will happen in this story. soooo it is not continueing as such, as a story but i will add to it.

i apolagise for the inconsistencies, and know that the real story ended last chaper with the words "_the pleading didn't work, it never does." _actually i apologise for the entire thing, especialy from now on.

**Defending myself?**

it had been three days since my last encounter with Draco, and every time i saw him i was filled with fear, but even in classes he hadn't tried to make eye contact with me. W_ell actually i had avoided making eye contact with him. _But he hadn't tried to seek out my eyes, _or any other part of me._ until now that was.

i was sitting at the teachers table overlooking the students _and avoiding looking at Draco_ while eating my breakfast when i felt his eyes piercing me. I continued not to look that way _just pretend i don't notice. _

at the end of breakfast i hurried quickly through the crowd of students to my first class, Draco's class. I once again found myself completely distracted by Draco and his looming threatening presence. he wasn't even attempting to make his potion. he just sat there _staring at me. if it was any other student they would have lost so many house points by now. but... i can't..._

i couldn't even tell you what happened in that class, it wasn't till Granger almost took over the class that i began to stroll the isles _all i have to do is insult a few people and they wont even notice that i am totally gone. no screw that concentrate. forget about Draco, just Teach._

But it was a lost cause, as much as i tried i couldnt get my mind off Draco or ... what he did to me...

It wasn't till the end of the lesson that he approached my table and my fears were confirmed.

"i need to talk to you, in my dorms, at dinner time."

i just nodded,_ condemning myself to the coming torture._


	14. Defending Myself

when it came dinner time i strolled past the great hall, _how much i want to be in there._ and continued on my way to the slitherin common room. When i entered i found it as deserted as i had expected. Draco was the only one in there.

"glad you could make it" he said with a smile "i was almost about to write to my father, to tell him the horrible things you've been doing to me." _he looked so much like his father, sitting in that chair, teasing me with his threats._

_"_lets get up to my dorm_" _ followed him up the stairs,_ like and obidiant pet, god this was too much like lucius._

he locked the door and put a silencing charm on it and i felt myself sink just a little bit more. "kneel down" he stipped us both magicaly and i did as i was told. _oh no, not again, how could i just let this happen. how could i not do anything to stop it._

he slid himself into my mouth and i felt my mind blink and try to pull away as i did nothing._ and it was trying to pull away from me. i didnt want to be part of me, i didn't want to let some one do this to me. i_t wasn't the fact that i was being abused, it was the fact that i haden't even tried to defend myself. it felt completely horrible and i was _letting it happen. how could i allow this. I COULDN'T!_

i pushed him away from me and stood up "This ends here!" i said as i filled with more fear than i had felt before. _but that part of me that wants to run from me doesn't feel so bad._

"What?" he said anger filling his voice and the room. "No it Doesn't! ON YOUR KNEES!!!"

i muster all the courage i have in me fear filling me to the brim, i manage to stay composed as i start to say "Thats enough no more"

But i am cut off mid sentence as i feel his hand grasp my balls. I fall to my knees as his grip tightens and he twists them a little.

"Have you Forgotten What i Have Against You? Your'e **MINE!**" he said enfiszing the mine by squeezing a little more. and i almost hear him add _my pet._

and right then the lines that separate the past and present blurred and all my self restraint was lost .... i swung back my arm my hand balled into a fist and i punched him in the face.

he let his grip go, and yeled "Out, get Out, and don't you think that my father wont be hearing about this!"

The shock of what i'd done washing over me i jumped out the door of the dorm and was on the staircase before i even dressed myself again.

i ran through the deserted common room and into the castle main. I had finally defended myself and had saved myself from one night of horrors, _but at what cost?_


	15. a sleepless night

I didn't go back to Minerva's rooms that night, I didn't go back to my own either, i would not be sleeping and i knew it. instead i wondered the castle, pretending to patrol for late students. actually just going for a long walk, savoring the dark cold stone walls of the endless corridors.

I brooded all night about the consequences of that one punch._ what would i tell Lucius, What would Draco tell Lucius, What would he do to me?_

i didnt know the answer to any of it. all i knew was that there was a sinking feeling in my stomach that was telling me things would be getting worse. _but would Draco rape me again?_

if there was a way, i could get out of being blackmaild and raped by a student for the next, well _four years_ then i would be willing to suffer somewhat in the present, to achieve that.

It was the best i could hope for. _and i might not even get close to achieveing it._


	16. A Howler

I entered the Great hall as per normal. _dont think i could fake that nothing is wrong this morning._ Thankfully it was a saturday and dumbledoor was away having a meeting with some ministry official. i normaly would have known who and what for, _but i got bigger problems just now._ Minerva entered and approached me before finding her normal seat.

"Severus, are you ok?"

"yes" _like you really need to ask, cant you see it in the black loops under my eyes_

"its just i couldn't find you last night, and you dont look so good." _so good? indeed i look terrible._

"i needed to think, so i went for a walk, it helps" _wow that was true._

"OK, well if you need anything, even just someone to talk to, i'm here ok." i nodded. _its not like she could help, but the heart felt offer did feel kinda nice._

i noticed straight away when Draco entered the hall, he had a black eye but he was staring at me with a slight smile on his face. _he defiantly told his father something. i'm screwed._

as the owls arrived i noticed the one with the red letter. _i was expecting it._ unfortunately so did the rest of the school. i didn't have time to take in the shocked looks on All the students faces._ not unless i wanted them to hear what was in the howler._

i grabbed the letter and with speed i fled to the small room next to the teachers table, quickly i put a silencing and locking charm on the room, _just in time_ before the letter burst into flames.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SON, HOW DARE YOU EVEN GO NEAR HIM! JUST BECAUSE YOU TEACH AT THAT PLACE, DOES NOT EXEMPT YOU FROM ALL THE ORDERS AND RULZ WE SET OUT THERE! YOU ARE STILL UNDER MY DISGRESION AND I EXPECT TO SEE YOU IN MY PERSONAL MANOR LOBBY AT NINE FIFTEEN, ON THE DOT. YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS, YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!"

i shivered a little, Lucius knew how to handle such things, _if that had blown up infront of the school......._

_he left me with just enough time for the fear to build._


	17. Malfoy Manor

i walked through the hall, every eye in the place was staring at me, and there was an almost deathly silence rarely heard in the pressence of so many students. as i exited through the main doors i heard the sudden eruption of many conversations. _all about me._

i showered and changed into presentable robes, _i must respect Lucius he ... owns me..._

i knew the rulz after all, the basic parameters by which this meeting would take place. and i knew that i could not risk disobeying them. _or at least not risk Lucius knowing i did._

i was getting used to feeling this fear, but that made it no less frightening.

at the exact time requested i threw some floo powder into my fire and stepped into the Malfoy Mannor.

"you called for me Lucius?" i said without lifting my eyes to anywhere near meeting his. _as a sign of respect and to show that i still knew my place._

"This is no casual meeting severus, you punched my son in the face" he said slashing his wand through the air causing a equal slash to appear across my face and spill my blood. "Do you deny it?" my hands made to jump to my face but i restrained them._ i'm not alloud, it'll make things worse._

"no sir. I did it." i said accepting that there would be more pain at this.

another slash opened the skin on the other side of my face, and once again i fort with myself to to grasp with my hands to hold the blood and the pain in.

"Why?" he asked advancing with his wand and the words stuck in my throught with the memory for just a little too long as he shouted "CRUCIO"

i fell to the ground withering in pain, when he lifted the curse, he took my head in his hands staring my in the eyes he asked "Why?"

"it was the same as with you, it seemed like you again, and i lost control." i croaked out.

"Again, do you not remember you'r punishment from last time?"

"I remember." _i really remember_


	18. Past Punishments

**Flashback/remembering **(_just in case you can't tell._)

it was almost the same, exactly. Except it was a 14 year old Lucius and a 13 year old Severus, they were in severus's dorm. Lucius had already gotten a forced blow job, and now he was demanding sex. Severus had never even been close to having sex in any shape or form. it was where he drew the line. he refused to allow Lucius to force that from him.

"No, I won't" he said after gathering all the guts he had. Lucius just laughed.

"you will" he said grasping Severus by the balls forcing him to his knee's. "you're MINE!" he said squeezing and twisting a little "My Pet."

Severus was so annoyed by that he lost it, he threw the best punch he could, hitting Lucius on the cheek bone. Lucius recoiled "you'll pay for that."

and a leash magically appeared around Severus's neck and Lucius let go of his balls dragging him by the leach that was now around his neck. Severus struggled but Lucius was stronger, it wasn't long before he had him magically tied to his own bed. He didn't stop struggling and he received a beating for it too. Lucius never restrained him with magic though he just used more and more rope until Severus could not move enough to evade him. Lucius thrust himself into him, tearing him open and widening the tiny hole. it wasn't until after the sixth rough thrust that Severus stopped struggling against the bonds that held him in place, and resigned himself to crying into his mattress. Once Lucius had come, which felt like an eternity to Severus but in reality was not long at all, he asked Severus if he was going to behave. Severus nodded and Lucius made the bonds holding him dissapear, the leash however remained.

"That was not your punishment, that was only what was going to happen all along, if you struggle or try to stop me next time, it will happen like that again. Understand?"

Severus just nodded again feeling the roar parts of his body that the rope had cut into as he had struggled against it.

Lucius magically dressed them both, ignoring the blood pumping from Severus, and all the blood that was left on the bed. Severus yelped as Lucius pulled him off the bed to his feet by the leash.

"Now begins you'r Punishment Pet." Lucius said as he lead him down to the crowded common room on his leash.

"Hey Everyone see this here" he shouted "this is MY pet." everyone laughed "on you'r knee's pet" Severus looked at him with pleading eyes, but Lucius would not give in so he did as he was told. Everyone in the room laughed again. Lucius dragged him around the common room for a few minutes before gathering his friends and making as a group for his own dorm. Severus went to stand to walk up the stairs but Lucius slapped him in the side of the head. "crawl up pet" so severus did as he was told.

once in the dorm Lucius Banished Severus's clothes and barged about the bruised and broken body before them, his friends and him punched kicked and cursed him. and Lucius tied his colar to the foot of the bed. "you will sleep as you are at the foot of my bed tonight. You are mine remember. and if you ever disobey me again, expect to be paraded around the common room like that only naked."

"and if you ever hit me again you can expect to have my friends fuck your ass too. Do you understand?"

severus nodded "i asked if you understand" Lucius asked with another kick.

"yes" replied Severus


End file.
